the Bet
by Sweetness ninja
Summary: i had help fixing it from Ferretsnake so heres the new one. set in their teens The girls made a bet not to talk to their crushes unless they make the boys make the first move
1. Sonya and lee

"Guys I'm Serious!" Sonya said into her cell phone. She was talking to Kuki, Rachel, Abby, and Fanny. She didn't even notice the Guys, which included Lee, Nigel, Wally (Kuki's boyfriend), Hoagie and Patton were following her trying to get her attention. Wally got annoyed.  
>"Sonya!" Wally yelled. She spun around.<br>"I've got to go." Sonya said and she quickly hung up. "How much did you here?" She asked tentatively.  
>"Just that last part?" Nigel replied as if it were a question. She nodded. "What's going on? You girls have been acting weird lately." Nigel remarked.<br>"A bet..." Sonya said, staring at her feet.  
>"What kind of bet?" Wally ventured.<br>"Well," Sonya said, looking back up. "We started a bet. We can't talk to our crushes except for Kuki, who is dating her crush." She said looking down, blushing fiercely.  
>"Who does Fanny like?" asked Patton. Sonya looked up, still blushing, but now smiling.<br>"Can't say. I've got to go, though." And with that she hurried off.  
>"They're having that sleep over tonight, right?" asked Hoagie.<br>"Yeah at Abby's." replied Wally, rubbing his chin.  
>"Who wants to spy on the girls?" Nigel shouted?<br>"Sure." The boys rang out in chorus.

Later

"Ok Sonya, truth or dare." asked Fanny, a devilish smile playing at her lips.  
>"Truth," Sonya answered.<br>"How bad is your crush on Lee?"  
>The boys had planted a bug so they could hear everything. They all smirked at the question, except for Lee.<br>"So much I can't describe it." Sonya said with a broad smile on her face. "So Rachel, how bad do like Nigel?" Sonya said, making sure to add a dreamy effect to his name.  
>"Pretty much the same as you, Abby."<br>"Abby agrees with me." Sonya smirked.  
>"So Fanny how's life without talking to Patton." Kuki asked.<br>"You know its torture." Fanny said, a sense of longing in her voice.  
>"Still, remember, the rules are the guy has to make a move." said Kuki.<br>"Well that su-" Fanny was cut off by a sound coming from the window. The guys were now trying to get their attention. All the girls got up and jogged to the window.  
>"What are you doing here?" Rachel askedyelled as she threw the window open.  
>"We-, well…" Lee stammered. Tapping on the window had been a spur of the moment decision. They hadn't thought of what they would do after that. "We saw someone down here looking into your window, and we came over from Hoagie's." said Lee.<br>"Then why is Wally's truck in front of my house." asked Abby, looking at Wally's dark blue pick-up.  
>"Well we drove over." Said Wally with a satisfied look on his face.<br>"From across the street?"  
>"We had baseball bats in the back." said Wally, losing his smug expression.<br>"Can we see them?" Fanny asked, starting to enjoy seeing the boys squirm.  
>"Uh, um... Okay." Wally turned around and headed for his truck, the other boys in tow.<br>"Dude." whispered Patton  
>"What?" Wally asked, annoyed that he had gotten himself in this situation. "Look, just get something that looks like a baseball bat." The boys were unaware that the girls had closed the window and gone out the back door to sneak around the front.<br>"Here," Wally said, handing Patton a lead pipe from the back of his cab.  
>"If it takes you that long to get a bat, we'd never be safe." said Fanny. The boys spun around. Nigel got ready to give an excuse. "Oh yeah here's your bug." Fanny added. And with that, all their hopes and dreams died... and pride... if they had had any to begin with.<br>"Look... Patton wanted to know if Fanny had a crush on him." Wally said rushing his words and ran up to Kuki and hugged her. That got the girls to burst out laughing, except for Fanny who was blushing.  
>"Abby suggest we go inside."<br>"Patton don't kill him ok he's still Kuki's boyfriend." Sony pleaded looking at Kuki , a confused, almost pleading look in her eyes. Kuki shook her head. "Your being mean today Kuki." Sonya crossed her arms and stormed past her, getting the girls to giggle.  
>"Bye." Kuki called out, taking off after the others.<br>"Well that failed." Wally said, Patton glaring at him. Wally shrugged, got in his truck, and took off to his house.  
>Next day<br>"Lee is still outside." Sonya said, her head twisted around, looking out the window. "Make him go away." Sonya whined to anyone that was listening and fell sideways so her head was in Kuki's lap. They were sitting on the couch her friends had concern in their eyes.  
>"Hang on." Kuki replied getting up, causing Sonya to fall to the ground. She glared at Kuki, but Kuki took no notice as she headed to the front door. All the girls fought over a seat that gave them a good view from the window and watched Kuki approach Lee.<br>"Hey Kuki."Lee smiled, as though he did this every day.  
>"What are you doing here?" Kuki demanded.<br>Lee looked at Sonya who had slowly marched out of the front door to stand beside Kuki. "Because I'm in love with Sonya." He said, with not a trace of embarrassment.  
>"Please tell me that counts." begged Sonya. She hoped it did.<br>"I say that counts" Fanny whispered to the other girls, but Sonya waited for Kuki to nod before she threw her arms around Lee, tears streaming down her face. Kuki rolled her eyes, laughing, and went back inside.


	2. Fanny and Patton

**Dedicated to** **AprilShowers101**

"Just ask out Fanny." said Nigel they were at Tropical smoothies cafe.

"No!" Yelled Patton

"Why?"

"She'll say no."

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

"Wow your so confident." Wally said sarcastically just as Kuki came in. "Hey Kooks."

"Hey Wally, Lee." she smiled at them and glared at the others.

"Why are we getting glared at?" asked Hoagie.

"Because you 'spied' on us last night."

"But so was Wally and Lee." pointed out Nigel

"Yes but Wally's my boyfriend and Lee's Sonya's Boyfriend." the guys got shocked looks on their faces.

"Oh yeah Guy's I'm going out with Sonya I knew I 'forgot' something." said Lee Kuki laughed.

"You forgot?" said Nigel

"By the way the other girls should be here soon." said Kuki and as if on cue the girls walked in laughing.

"Hey Lee." said Sonya cheerfully sitting next to him after she got her smoothie.

"Hey Sonya." said Lee the other girls glared at the boys well except for Wally and Lee they smiled at them and took a table behind them.

"So any up dates Abby?" asked Kuki.

"Yup." replied Abby taking a sip of her smoothie.

"Will you guys please tell me what's going on?" asked Fanny the girls looked at each other.

"Nope." said the girls at the same time smiling.

"What's going on Sonya?" asked Lee sweetly.

"Can't say in front of Fanny." said Sonya patting his cheek smiling.

"I've got to go pick up my brother." said Fanny after a half hour.

"Bye." everyone said

"So where is it going to be?"

"Skate land."

"Yay! So how do we get them there?" asked Kuki

"Ask them."

"What are you talking about?" asked Wally.

"It's a secret." said Sonya and with that the girls left.

After an hour the boys got a text to

_go to skate land_

y

_trust us_

on our way

"So what do you think the girls are up to?" asked Lee.

"No clue but they want us at skate land." said Patton

At skate land

"You're here good!" exclaimed Sonya

"I'll be right back." said Patton and went to the bathroom

"Look we're getting annoyed with Patton and fanny so we're locking them in a closet."

"WHAT!" yelled Wally

"Quiet Fanny doesn't know either so you can't tell." said Abby

"Hey I got your text whats up." Said Fanny coming up

"Just thought we could all hang out." Fanny nodded her head slowly looking at them suspiciously .

"I'm back." Said Patton

"Oh good come on I want to show you two something." Sonya said grabbing their arms and pulled them to the back when the others got their she already had the closet door locked she most have already told the two what was going on since since she was skating away.

"Lee come on." She said pulling him into the skate rink (not ice skating).

About 2 hours later

"We should go get them." When they opened the door they were making out then they quickly shut it and looked at each other

Two hours prior

After Sonya locked them in. "Well looks like we'll be here a while." Said Patton sitting down next to Fanny. He looked at Fanny and sighed. "Why aren't you talking to me?" but she remained silent. "Fanny your killing me here." After an hour an a half he finally got it. "I'm the on you like?" she nodded her head and continued to stare at the wall. He smiled at her and took her hand that got her to look at him. "I love you Fanny." And with that he kissed her.

**Well I'm out of my pudding cup so I'll go get more from the fridge luv yas**


	3. Hoagie and Abby

Ok this chapter is going to be short sorry AprilShowers101.

"Abby can we talk?" asked Hoagie Abby nodded and followed him a little ways off from the others. "Look Abby I know you probably like some one else a lot more than me but" he got down on one knee (So weird so weird) "Will you be my girl friend?"

"Yes." and he stood up and hugged her and they went back to the others.

Well that was short next one will be longer promise.


	4. Rachel and Nigel

As promised a longer one.

So now only Nigel and Rachel were left to get together. "Any plans to get Nigel and Rachel together?" asked Abby

"We could lock them in a closet." said Patton glaring at Sonya.

"I'm pretty sure they won't fall for it but I'll keep it in mind." Sonya said with a smirk.

"What are you girls betting with anyways?" asked Lee

"Not important."

"Whys that?"

"Lee." Sonya begged him.

"Well we deserve to know." Sonya looked at the other girls for help but of course they went back to planning.

"Look Lee I can't tell you."

"Please Son-" but she cut him off by kissing him on the lips when she broke it smiling knowing she won. Then went back to planning.

"Hey guys." said Rachel coming up "What's up?"

"the sky." Fanny said smartly but Rachel glared at her.

"Well let's see only me and Nigel aren't together so I'm going to guess your planning to get us together."

"What can't we just talk and not tell you?" asked Kuki

"No." Sonya held her hand up and silenced them.

"I'll tell you something." Sonya got up and pulled her out of ear shot. After a few minutes Rachel squealed. "I'm taking Rachel to the mall." Sonya said grabbing her purse.

"Good luck." said Abby.

"Ok how do we get them together?" asked Wally

"The carnival." said Kuki "We get them to the carnival and send them into the tunnel of love."

"How do we get them there?" asked Hoagie

"Trick them." said Fanny

"How do we do that?"

"Tell them it's a different ride."

"With couples?"

"A lot of a couples ride rides we'll just go with them." said Kuki

"Ok how do we get Nigel there?"

"Why are you being so negative today?"

"We'll get Nigel Hoagie come on Kooks." said Wally taking Kuki's hand and dragging her off.

"So Hoagie why are you being negative today?" asked Patton

"I'm not." said Hoagie. Patton rolled his eyes.

At the Carnival

"Why are we here again Kuki?" asked Nigel

"To have fun." she replied and thought 'and to get you and Rachel together.' "There's the others come on." and she pulled Wally and Nigel towards the tunnel of love where the others were. Then they quickly got on as soon as the ride started Rachel and Nigel found out the plan.

"So... ah... Rachel wanna go out?"

"Yes." she said smiling.

done yay now i can work on the sequel


End file.
